You My Valentine
by Under-Empty-Smiles
Summary: Maybe roaming the streets on Valentine's day alone wishing for a miracle was a bad thing. Or maybe it was a good thing? Well, here he comes...what do I do? Just act cool. He doesn't care anyways. ShikaTema. Meh No Owny Naruto!


'You blow me away every time I see you

'_You blow me away every time I see you. I wish I could shadow what you do to me. I wish I could be with you always and forever.'_

'_You make me copy your antics. The way everything is so complex and yet simple to answer. I wish so much to run in the wind with you. Your element united with mine. I desire to be with you forever, until the end of time.'_

So many times I saw him. Every time I came up to him, we were always in battle. Now that it is all over, I wish to be able to tell him. But, will he like me? I doubt it; he has that blonde girl with him. What is her name anyways? I don't care. All I know is that…is that I feel something in here, right in my chest. Could this be the love my brother feels to every woman? Or that my younger wishes to have? Can this emotion be love?

'_You might be troublesome. You might be a woman, but, you make me feel complete. You are the person I wish to be with for the rest of my life.'_

'_I don't care for your laziness or your ability to seduce me into any game you wish. You are my soul mate. As I have now realized. I hope you understand.'_

Every time I see her, she looks away. I can never tell her. She is always with her family. Always somewhere else. Why can't I seem to be with her? What do I have to do to get the guys away from her? Is this jealousy? Am I feeling for this girl? No….. I am not jealous. This feeling, father told me about it. This emotion is love. Do I love her? Can it really be her?

'_I would die before anyone else touches you. You are to be mine, mine and only mine. I hope I can make myself clear on that. You always distance yourself. Well, not anymore. I am going to make you mine. You are going to stay with me forever.'_

'_You are always with that girl. But it doesn't matter; you will come to me one day. I swear that I will have you. I will die before anything else can happen to you. I want you to know that. I want you; I want you for all of eternity.'_

Here he is. I have to be able to tell him…its valentines, I have to tell him. "Hey, Temari." He is talking to me? It's been a while since he has. "Hey, lazy ass." Why did I say that? "Whatever. I was just walking by and, as troublesome as this may be, you looked sad. Any reason?" He cares for me? "Oh, it's just that Valentine's Day is here. I really don't celebrate the holiday, though, so I kind of don't see the enjoyment." Do I really have to open my mouth? Why was I born blonde!

"Really now…" I can't believe she never celebrated that holiday. I thought she would have…being a girl and all. Troublesome women always keep you guessing there next move. Why am I even feeling the need to talk to her? "Yeah…what about you? Do you celebrate it?" No I don't really give a damn. "As a matter of fact I do." I surprised her? She surprised me! Not celebrating this holiday and what not. "You do? So who is your Valentine then?" Nosey girl. Well whatever.

He disappeared! Why that worthless piece of-. Someone is behind me. Someone…familiar? Who is it? Turning around I meet the lips of someone. They were smooth and delicious. Slowly I felt a ring being placed on my finger…

"You." Did I just hear right?!

Did I just say that?! Great, now what trouble have I gotten myself into? But I can't get past the fact that her glossy lips felt great and the cherry taste, yum-

I look down, the ring was beautiful! The emerald stone with a 14 carrot gold lining. Would he really spend that much money on me? I'm nothing special…and I thought he was in love with what's-her-name. Does he actually love me? "Please, if this is a dream don't wake me up." Did I say this aloud? Oops.

Just to check I kissed her one more time…slowly, more passionately. "Nope, it can't be a dream. Because if it were, we would be in bed…" –SMACK- "Don't you dare say that." Okay, something's I better keep to myself.

"Happy Valentine's Day…Temari."

"Happy Valentine's Day…Shikamaru."

_**Yay!**____**I finally made it! I was supposed to make it last year, but now it is a better time, right? With Valentine's Day right here. Well I hope you enjoy because I worked my ass off making it. This is like one of my best ones. **_

**Happy Valentine's Day! **


End file.
